There exists a critical need to have a unique and difficult to replicate marking system that can be individualized to specific articles to enable users and brokers to determine the authenticity of articles prior to utilization. (E.g., integration into a circuit board or larger systems; acceptance as authentically manufactured; etc.). This capability would allow for rejection of counterfeits through a series of progressively tighter controls, depending on the criticality of the article and the effect its failure would have on a system or the acceptance by a consumer, ensuring that only authentic parts would be integrated or purchased.
There further exists a need to more inexpensively and rapidly identify unique segments of DNA for disease detection and prevention, pathogen diagnosis, and a wide variety of other or related applications.
Related Applications for Mark Structure
                Integrated hybrid electronic article surveillance marker, U.S. Pat. No. 6,373,387, Apr. 16, 2002        Integrated hybrid electronic article surveillance marker, U.S. Pat. No. 6,696,953, Feb. 24, 2004        Product Authentication, U.S. Pat. No. 7,874,489, Jan. 25, 2011        Product Authentication, U.S. Pat. No. 8,220,716, Jul. 17, 2012        Marking of Products with Electroactive Compounds, Ser. No. 09/404,414, Sep. 23, 1999Related Applications for Mark Preparation        System and Method for marking textiles with nucleic acids, Ser. No. 10/825,968, Apr. 15, 2004        Incorporating Soluble Security Markers into Cyanoacrylate solutions, Ser. No. 12/465,450, May 13, 2009        Method and Systems for the Generation of plurality of security markers and the detection thereof, Ser. No. 12/690,799, Jan. 20, 2010        Individually Unique Hybrid Printed Antennae for Chipless RFID Applications, U.S. Pat. No. 7,653,982 B2, Feb. 22, 2010Related Applications for Mark Reader        System and method for physically detecting counterfeit electronics, Ser. No. 13/410,797, Mar. 2, 2012        Active improvised explosive device (IED) electronic signature detection, U.S. Pat. No. 8,063,813, Nov. 22, 2011        Integrated circuit with electromagnetic energy anomaly detection and processing, Ser. No. 13/410,909, Mar. 2, 2012        Advanced electromagnetic location of electronic equipment, U.S. Pat. No. 7,515,094, Apr. 7, 2009        ADVANCE MANUFACTURING MONITORING AND DIAGNOSTIC TOOL, Ser. No. 12/551,635, Sep. 1, 2009        